Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 106
Summary A ship is on it's way to dock at Duel Academy. One of the passengers, Adrian Gecko begins recording a voice journal. He states that the ship comfortable, but has only five passengers. Other than himself, there is Jim Crocodile Cook, Professor Viper and Axel Brodie. He says the latter two rarely leave their rooms. It cuts to Axel, who is polishing one of his cards. He returns it to his deck and picks up his duel disk - which appears to double as a gun. Professor Viper knocks on his door, and the two discuss the fact that Adrian Gecko seems to be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Adrian states that fifth passenger is a "Ghost" and claims that he's not on the ship, despite the fact that he is listed as having boarded. At the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus Truesdale is looking for Jaden Yuki. Syrus has been promoted to Obelisk Blue, which Tyranno Hassleberry congratulates him for. Jaden has fallen asleep on Duel Academy's roof. He's having a dream, in which Duel Academy is placed in a vast desert. He sees a group of his friends in the sand, but they appear to have been turned to sand as well. They blow away in the wind and Jaden wakes up screaming. Jaden realizes that is as Winged Kuriboh who woke him up. Just then, another Duel Spirit appears from around the corner. A boy dressed in what appears to be a modified Obelisk Blue uniform, rounds the corner, and the spirit runs to his shoulder. He reveals that the spirit is Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, who he has nicknamed "Ruby". Jaden is surprised that he can see Winged Kuriboh, and the boy responds that he's been able to see Duel Spirits since he was a child. Syrus and Hassleberry get to the roof and remind Jaden that the opening ceremony is about to start. He runs to follow them. At the ceremony, Chancellor Sheppard announces that this year, they have invited the top student from each of Duel Academy's foreign branches to the main Academy. He announces each of their names and they come out - Adrian Gecko from East Academy, Axel Brodie from West Academy, Jim Crocodile Cook from East Academy and Jesse Anderson from North Academy. However, Jesse does not appear. Upon hearing the name, Chazz Princeton questions if it's the same Jesse Anderson that has the Crystal Beast cards. He reveals that years ago, his brothers had attempted to purchase those cards from Industrial Illusions as they were one-of-a-kind. He says the cards were based on Julius Caesar's attempt to create a tablet featured seven different gemstones to be used as proof of Rome's conquest of much of the world. However, the ship it was on sunk, and Maximillion Pegasus eventually created the Crystal Beasts cards upon hearing about it. In addition, the cards were not sold and instead were given to a boy who won a regional tournament. The boy that Jaden had met on the roof earlier runs into the room, stating he got lost on his way to the ceremony and reveals himself to be Jesse Anderson. Sheppard then introduces Professor Viper, who is a teacher at West Academy. Rather than give a speech, Viper opts to simply begin the exhibition match and reveals that he's chosen Jaden and Jesse to be the participants. Viper gives both of them some sort of wristband, that appears to attach to their wrist and seems unremovable. Viper states that the duel will begin in one hour. Viper is next seen in the forests surrounding the Academy. He finds the lab where Wheeler had been trained and enters it. He removes a lava lamp-like object from his case, which is filled with some sort of orange liquid. Back at the ceremony, the match between Jaden and Jesse has begun. Jaden gains an early advantage, but Jesse reveals the effects of his Crystal Beasts - they remain on the field as Continuous Spell Cards after being destroyed in battle. Featured Duels Jesse's Turn *Summons "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" (600/2000) in defense position *Sets a card Jaden's Turn *Summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) and activates its effect, discarding "Elemental Hero Neos" from his hand, selecting a monster from Jesse's hand that has lower ATK than Aqua Dolphin, destroying it, and inflicting 500 damage. He destroys "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" (Jesse 3500) *Activates "O - Oversoul", reviving "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) *Jesse activates "Triggered Summon", allowing both players to special summon a LV4 monster from their hand. Jaden summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) and Jesse summons "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) *"Neos" destroys "Emerald Tortoise" *"Grand Mole" destroys "Cobalt Eagle" *Attacks directly with "Aqua Dolphin" (Jesse 2900) *"Cobalt Eagle" and "Emerald Tortoise" become Continuous Spell Cards via their effects. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Elemental Hero Neos * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Fake Hero (Jaden's hand) * Contact (Jaden's hand) * Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * O - Oversoul * Triggered Summon